<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's perform by thatcrispyperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437987">Let's perform</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrispyperson/pseuds/thatcrispyperson'>thatcrispyperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ship that you never knew existed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, They talk it out, lmao i think Gumi is lesbian, maybe they can be bestfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrispyperson/pseuds/thatcrispyperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumi and Gakupo just talk and become cool</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gumi &amp; Kamui Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo/Kasane Teto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ship that you never knew existed [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's perform</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was young and Gakupo was sweating hard bullets. A show was about to start in an hour and the mood was weird. The reason was Gumi and he were set up to do this romantic song together. Gakupo still felt awkward with Gumi. For a good reason too, Gumi just came out a couple days ago and announced that she was in a relationship with Meiko. Not only that but, Gakupo also has found someone else that he liked, her name is Teto. With that said, Gakupo still felt that he should apologize for all those times he was simping. </p><p>“Look, Gumi I’m sorry I kept on flirting with you… even though you have said no.” Gakupo said to Gumi.</p><p>“Thanks, to be honest I thought you would keep on flirting with me.” Gumi replied.</p><p>“Not now and for now on! Besides I have feelings for someone else now.” Gakupo said while heating up a bit.</p><p>“Please tell me you aren’t forcing Teto into anything?!” Gumi said worried.</p><p>“NO! Of course not! It’s different to how I felt towards you… towards anyone.” Gakupo became quiet for a bit. “For you I felt like I could keep on asking you because I just wanted to be in a relationship. Teto on the other hand, she’s just someone I want to be by… like I feel as if I could do anything.” Gakupo said while thinking of her.</p><p>“So, I guess you could say both of us didn’t love each other. I found out I was lesbian after our kiss, and you didn’t love anyone until you found Teto” Gumi laughed at this thought.</p><p>Gakupo and Gumi talked for a bit. They seemed to see eye to eye again. Even if they seemed to get annoyed with each other sometimes, they always felt better being friends. The two of them kept on talking until they hit the topic of love again. Gumi got curious about Gakupo’s and Teto’s relationship.</p><p>“Hey, what is the relationship with Teto and you anyways?” Gumi asked. </p><p>“We are just friends.” Gakupo looked sad. “Every time I try to tell her that I like… more like love. Well, anyways every time I try to confess for the last time… I just freeze up! Not only that but, I also run out.” </p><p>“Why!? You were so confident the first time you met Teto that you confessed right there.” Gumi said.</p><p>“Right! I just tense up and become afraid.” Gakupo slumps down when saying this.</p><p>“I think I know now,” Gumi said and Gakupo’s head shot right back up. “You’re afraid of rejection!” Gumi said with a sure look.</p><p>“No way! I kept on asking you out and… YOU’RE RIGHT!” Gakupo couldn’t believe that she was right. Never in his life before was he afraid of rejection. Why now he thought.</p><p>“GAKUPO, GUMI, GET READY. YOU’RE ON IN 5.” a stage helper said. </p><p>“You just have to get rid of your fear.” Gumi said.</p><p>Gakupo and Gumi went out and sang the song. People loved the way they looked together but, only both know who they want to be with at that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>